Los Ojos del General
by Sam Autumn
Summary: Las tareas de limpieza se complican para Eren debido a aquello que le ronda la cabeza. Lo que vio anoche no le deja en paz, y lo último que quiere es toparse con Levi, aunque no puede dejar de pensar en él. YAOI. nsfw. Levi x Eren. ONESHOT. No Spoiler.


Respecto a la información reciente en la que se afirma que el rango de Levi es General y no Cabo (que me parece lógico), se ha desatado una confusión sobre su rango, pero entre que si son peras o son manzanas… haré uso de la palabra General. Pareja: Levi x Eren (LiEre), Mension Erwin x Levi (eruri)  
Clasificación: Yaoi R-18  
Spoiler: Libre de spoiler Espero que les guste, Sus reviews son muy apreciados. (: Cualquier cosa para mejorar o cualquier comentario es bienvenido. No flames sólamente xD.

LOS OJOS DEL GENERAL

Era tarea imposible completar la limpieza de la torre con esas ideas rodándole por la cabeza. Aquello que había "accidentalmente" visto se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, ya había intentado de todo, desde desahogar sus emociones hasta echarse agua fría o pensar cosas desagradables, pero el recuerdo era muy fuerte, impactante, haber visto como el Comandante Erwin sometía al hombre más fuerte dentro de las murallas… escuchar los gemidos del General Levi… si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos hubiera sido imposible de imaginar.

Y aunque lo que vio fue sólo atisbo de lo que realmente sucedió, cada detalle se había plasmado en su mente como una película. Oh no.. estaba recordando todo de nuevo… su pulso se empezaba a acelerar…

- ¡HEY, EREN! - saltando de un susto alguien le cortó la inspiración, pero esa voz era inconfundible… por que recordaba como suspiraba y suplicaba a su comandante por más - ¡Eren! - el mayor lo increpó de nuevo al perder la paciencia.

- ¡G-general Levi..! -

¿Por qué demonios te está tomando tanto tiempo fregar el piso? - pero no podía prestarle atención. Vio sus labios que anoche él mismo se mordía para contener los gemidos. Veía sus manos que habían estado atadas a la cama, su cintura rodeada de las amplias manos del Comandante, su… - Eren, te estoy hablando pedazo de mierda. Responde

- ¡S-si Señor! - malos pensamientos ¡Váyanse!

- ¿Si, qué? Me estas colmando la paciencia, mocoso – el general se acercó demasiado, pensó que iba a recibir un golpe de su parte, pero solo lo miró muy de cerca.

Pero Eren tenía ahora un grabe problema, más grave que la ira de su General. Un problema que Crecía en su entrepierna. ¡Por favor… que el general no descubra éste vergonzoso suceso…! Eren cerró los ojos, ¡no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara!

- ¡Oh..! Con que ese es el problema – Eren abrió un ojo y vio cómo Levi había bajado la mirada hasta eso que tanto deseaba que pasara desapercibido, aunque ya era imposible . dime, chiquillo escurridizo, ¿tan excitante fue para ti vernos anoche?

- ¡No…! ¡No intent- ….!

- ¿No? Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – En estos momentos, ¡Eren sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra! Pero no había ni siquiera a dónde correr o esconderse, estaba acorralado entre el capitán y la pared – eres un mocoso pervertido.

Antes de que Eren pudiera expresar una replica, Levi tomó con fuerza su entre pierna, presionó ese bulto con su mano sobre su pantalón.

- ¡G-general Levi.. qué..! - Eren fue empujado hasta chocar con la pared y quedar cautivo, la mano del General lo presionaba con fuerza y al mismo tiempo sentía el cuerpo de su superior presionándolo por completo. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y lentamente bajó hasta el piso, quedó sentado con Levi hincado frente a él, con su mano metida entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Mirame, Eren – abrió los ojos, vio los penetrantes ojos Levi, esos ojos que difícilmente mostraban otra cosa que no fuera concentración absoluta, enmarcados por sus delgadas cejas fruncidas y sus labios casi inexpresivos.

No estaba seguro que debía ver en aquellos ojos, no sabía si indiferencia, si odio, si abuso de autoridad, si complacencia… aunque hasta cierto punto, podía ver todo eso y más. Hábilmente Levi se abrió paso por esos pantalones, desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el cierre, haló los pantalones lo suficiente como para poder descubrir ese tímido miembro.

Eren se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¡Qué vergüenza sentía! Pero no se atrevía a pedirle que se detuviera, no por que lo deseaba tanto que podía tragarse esa vergüenza bajo su cara.

- Te he dicho que me mires – con su mano libre, Levi lo tomó de los cabellos, dirigiendo su cabeza para que lo mirara – mira lo excitado que estas, mira lo que te estoy haciendo – Eren tenía la cara roja, apenas vio de reojo aquello que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo retener la vista mucho – te gusta ver ¿No es cierto?

- ¡No…! - fue lo que pudo decir Eren, Levi lo estaba mal interpretando. No había podido evitar a ver visto lo que vio a noche, fue un accidente, pero tuvo que mirar… tuvo que hacerlo por que lo que le gustaba…

- ¿No? Me sigues diciendo que no, maldito mocoso – Levi comenzó a frotar con fuerza, halando y doblando el miembro de Eren, haciéndolo gritar.

- ¡Ah…!¡… Me está lastimando…! - dijo suplicando.

- Entonces mírame… - Eren obedeció, miró aquél severo rostro, no le apartó la vista aunque fuera tan difícil mantenerla mientras el otro hacía su trabajo.

Para ese hombre frente a él, el dolor era la mejor manera de disciplina, quería castigarle de una manera dolorosa, pero Eren quería creer que tras ese acto había algo más. Pues si sólo lo hubiera querido castigar, lo hubiera zurrado a golpes, pero los ojos que tenía frente a él estaban profusos de misteriosas emociones, y sabía que podía encontrar en ellos lo que buscaba… aquello análogo a sus propias emociones.

Levi frotaba con fuerza y rapidez, haciendo gemir al pobre chico que mordía sus labios para no gritar. Fue muy rápido que el inexperto se corrió en la mano de su General. Y con la mirada de frente, unas lágrimas enormes le brotaron de los ojos, no sabía si por la excitación, por el dolor o por la frustración de no poder explicar lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Ahora estás llorando..? ¿No es esto lo que querías? - dijo Levi con una voz muy calmada, como si esperaba escuchar una respuesta en concreto.

- Yo… yo lo que quiero… - era ahora o nunca, ya no importaba lo que Levi fuera a respondele, tampoco le importaba la vergüenza. - lo que quiero.. es a ti….

Y pudo ver como las cejas de su General se arquearon levemente, por unos segundos y si mirabas con mucha atención, pareció sorprendido. Levi cerró los ojos y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Se acercó a la cara del muchacho y cerró sus ojos con un beso en los párpados, llevándose un poco de humedad. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tibios.

Se puso de pié, extrajo un par de pañuelos del bolsillo de su pantalón. Dejó caer uno sobre el regazo de Eren y con el otro comenzó a limpiarse la mano.

- límpiate… - Y comenzó a alejarse. Honestamente Eren no esperaba que le dijera nada mas, así que bajó los ojos y comenzó a obedecer limpiando el desastre, sus cejas angustiadas denotaban la tristeza que sentía – Eren… - el chico levantó la mirada, el General no lo miraba, estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral para salir de ahí – hiciste bien trabajo con la limpieza.

Eren miró a su alrededor, el sitio donde había estado limpiando antes de la llegada de Levi estaba casi como espejo, no se había dado cuenta, pero al tener los pensamientos perdidos había tallado tanto el suelo que estaba reluciente.

- Gracias… General Levi… - aunque Eren no lo vio, Levi pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, una más discreta que la sonrisa en el rostro de Eren, pero análogamente hermosa.


End file.
